


Vengeance en transport

by Akemi_hoshi



Series: OS avec lemon et lime [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, attaque des titans, attaquedestitans, snk - Fandom
Genre: Français, M/M, Sex, Transport, public, sexpublic, train, vengeance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemi_hoshi/pseuds/Akemi_hoshi
Summary: Alors que Livai à laisser en plan Eren, celui-ci est bien décidé à se venger et rien, ni personne ne pourra l'en empêcher.





	Vengeance en transport

Eren et Livai sont en couple.

C'est un jeudi soir, après leurs cours, ils se rendent comme à leurs habitudes ensemble en passant par un café du coin, tout les moyens pour retarder leur séparation était bonne. Mais cela ne dura pas assez longtemps d'après les deux amoureux. 

Une fois rentré chacun chez eux, ils s'appellent, n'ayant aucun devoir pour le lendemain. Et passèrent la soirée à parler.   
Tout se passa pour le mieux, jusqu'à ce que Livai décide de faire une petite expérience pour voir la réaction de son copain. 

Livai: *change de sujet* Tu sais je suis tout nu   
Eren: H-hein ? *rougit* P-pourquoi tu me dis ça d'un coup ?   
Livai: *sourire en coin* J'ai un petit problème..   
Eren: *rouge et commence à se sentir à l'étroit* E-Et tu v-veux que je f-fasse q-quoi ?   
Livai: *sensuellement* Que tu m'aides à arranger ce problème..   
Eren: *dégluti* E-et com-comment ?   
Livai: *simule* A-ah.. E-Eren... mmm.. 

Et c'est en continuant ce petit jeu, que Livai chauffa Eren, pour finir par lui raccrocher au nez une fois lui avoir dit: 

Livai: C'est bien, bonne nuit *raccroche* 

Eren essaya de le rappeler, lui envoyant des messages mais du s'occuper du problème qui se trouvait entre ses jambes.   
Il se promit de se venger le lendemain. 

Livai est heureux de voir que son petit ami a réussi l'expérience et haut la main ! Mais il espère qu'il n'allait pas le regretter. 

Le lendemain matin, comme d'habitude ils s'attendent devant la gare. Ils ne parlent pas de ce qu'il s'est passé la veille, ce qui surprit Livai, surtout venant d'Eren. 

Lorsque le train est là, ils montent dedans et n'ayant plus de place assise, ils durent rester debout. 

Livai à le dos collé à la vitre de la porte du wagon et Eren est juste devant lui le cachant des autres passagers.   
Eren peut commencer son plan pour sa vengeance, Livai veut jouer ? Il va jouer avec lui dans ce cas ! 

Le brun sortit son téléphone comme si de rien était pour ne pas porter de soupçon, pendant que sa futur victime regardait le paysage défiler devant ses yeux. 

Le plus grand des deux, avec sa main libre, touche les parties intimes de son compagnon.   
Ce dernier tourne la tête vers lui et lui fait les gros yeux, il comprend, il allait regretter d'avoir fait cette expérience absurde hier soir. 

Cette même main commence à faire des cercles, à le malaxer, enfin torturer ce membre qui devenait de plus en plus gros.   
N'en pouvant plus, Livai du s'accrocher à Eren pour ne pas glisser, alors que ce dernier se fait violence pour faire comme si rien ne se passait en restant sur son téléphone, s'il ne devait pas se venger et qu'il pouvait le faire, il aurait sauter sur Livai, là et maintenant ! 

Sa main ouvre tout doucement la braguette, et glisse dedans pour attrapé l'objet avec lequel elle joue à travers les tissus. Elle le fait sortir de sa grotte. 

Livai: *resserre ses mains sur les tissus du costume d'Eren* e-er-ren.. arr-rête- mmm... 

Livaï fait son maximum pour ne pas laisser ses gémissements et ses soupirs de bien être sortir la barrière de ses lèvres.   
Alors qu'Eren, était toujours sur son téléphone. 

Cette main continue de faire des mouvements de vas-et-viens, vite puis doucement s'arrêtant quelques secondes, se resserrant et recommençant. 

Eren adore voir son Livai, se retenir comme ça. Il sait que si on les voit, il allait le payer cher et très cher ! Mais cela l'excitait encore plus ! 

Juste quelques minutes plus tard Livai vient dans la main d'Eren, qui même s'ils ne voulaient pas se l'avouer avaient adoré et auraient préféré que ça ne se termine pas, surtout pas aussi vite ! 

Eren: *chuchote* J'ai des mouchoirs dans ma poche   
Livai: T-tu v-vas le.. le regretter.. 

Livai prend les mouchoirs et essuie la main d'Eren, ainsi que son membre. Il remet ce dernier à sa place.   
Lorsqu'il termine juste de fermer sa braguette, les portes s'ouvrent sur leur station. 

Les cours du matin se passent pour le mieux (à part que c'était extrêmement ennuyant) et à la pause aussi. Livai n'avait toujours rien tenté ce qui stressait de plus en plus Eren. 

Alors qu'ils étaient en plein milieu d'un cours, Livai mit sa main sur la cuisse d'Eren.  Ce dernier ne relève pas, ayant l'habitude et ayant complètement oublié la vengeance de sa vengeance.   
Sa main remonte petit a petit vers son entre jambe, mais Eren ne peut rien faire, car c'est à ce moment que la professeur de S.V.T lui pose une question. 

La prof: Eren ! Peux tu nous rappeler ce qu'est un ADN s'il te plaît ?   
Eren: Un ADN c'est... unnnn... 

La main de Livai veut, elle aussi, jouer avec ce qui se trouve juste en dessous de ses vêtements. Elle le torture à son tour, comment sa jumelle lui avait fait plus tôt pendant le voyage. 

Eren: C'est un.. Chromosome... filament d'ADN.. noyaux cellules...   
La prof: Fais des phrase s'il te plaît, Eren ! 

Eren voit très bien que c'était très dur de retenir ses gémissements et est impressionné que Livai ait réussi à tenir.   
Eren regarde Livai... 

La prof: Eren, cela ne sert à rien de regarder ton camarade ! 

En dessous de la table, Livai le torturait d'une des plus douce des tortures, alors que par dessus, il le regarde comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrive.   
La prof perdant patience passe à un autre élève et continua son cours. Eren n'a pas l'intention de se laisser faire, il mit sa main sur le membre de Livai et recommença cette même torture qu'il avait fait plus tôt. 

Ne supportant pas cela, Livai ouvrit la braguette d'Eren et prit de suite son membre gonflé en main.   
Eren ne voulant pas se faire devancer, prit aussi le membre de Livai en main.   
Ils firent des vas-et-viens et resserrant leurs poignes sur eux, et surtout en essayant d'être en même temps. 

Livaï sentait qu'il allait bientôt venir, comme la sonnerie d'ailleurs, mais il ne voulait pas être le premier à jouir, alors il accélère ses mouvements, les faisant plus rapide, plus fort et plus brute.   
Cependant Eren, ayant compris ce qu'il voulait faire, fit de même. 

Et ils jouirent en même temps, que la sonnerie retentit.   
Ils se dépêchèrent donc de se nettoyer aussi vite que possible et de ranger leurs affaires. 

Depuis, c'est devenu un genre de jeu chez eux...


End file.
